081714erisiomerrow
aspiringArchon AA began trolling gardeningCatastrophe GC at 16:40 -- 04:40 AA: IS THIS ERISIO ETRORS? 04:40 GC: Uh 04:40 GC: yeah 04:40 AA: GOOD AFTERNOON ERISIO. WE ARE MERROW NIADIS, THE PR--THE FORMER PRINCE OF ALTERNIA. 04:41 AA: OR PERHAPS THE PRINCE OF THE ALTERNIA-THAT-WAS 04:41 AA: WHICHEVER WAY YOU CHOOSE TO LOOK AT IT. 04:41 GC: Dude I can read you loud and clear... No need to shout 04:41 GC: Nice to meet ya though 04:42 AA: SHOUT? OH. YOU MEAN THE CAPITAL LETTERS. 04:42 AA: IF IT IS OFFENSIVE TO YOU, HOLD ON A MOMEN. 04:42 AA: There. Is this better? 04:43 GC: Yeah, thanks dude 04:43 AA: We felt we should introduce ourselves as we are soon to be your brother-in-law. 04:43 GC: Oh yeah, you*re the guy engaged to my sis 04:44 AA: Or....something like that, anyway. We admit our understanding of the Primer situation one we don't understand quite as well as Human Marriage. 04:44 GC: Look I don*t have any beef with you, but you better treat her right 04:44 AA: But yes, we are Acenia's betrothed. 04:44 AA: Of course. We intend to spare no effort in keeping her happy. 04:45 AA: Our relationship may have been arranged absent our opinions on the matter, but we have both come to feel very strongly for one another. 04:53 GC: I*m glad 04:53 GC: You seem a good enough guy 04:53 AA: We are glad you feel so. 04:54 AA: It seems our reputation precedes us. So please, tell us about yourself. We know Acenia has talked about you in the past, but we know little about you beyond what we've picked up from that. 04:54 AA: We believe that, like her, you are fond of plants? 04:55 GC: Oh totally! I*m a botanist mostly, which is like, plant science! I even prototyped plants, and it looks like my world is covered in them 04:55 GC: How about you? Other than being a prince, what do you do in your spare time? 04:55 AA: Your sister also prototyped plants. 04:56 AA: In our spare time? Uh....many things, which are not at all embarrassing. 04:56 AA: For example, we study strategy, and occasionally engage in simulated thought experiments to test those strategies out in competitive environments with others. 04:57 GC: You*re right! That isn*t embarrassing 04:59 AA: And the occasional study of cultural artifacts of Earth and Alternia exploring the ramifications of high emotion deriving from dramatic interpersonal conflict. 05:03 GC: Intrestin* 05:09 AA: Yes. Absolutely respectable hobbies for a prince that are in no way unseemly and nerd-like personal habits. 05:09 AA: WE ARE glad you approve. 05:09 AA: (( Oops. Didn't realize the quirk would do that )) 05:09 GC: Dude, I*m a scientist, you don*t have to be worried about nerdy stuff talking to me 05:09 GC: I*m like 05:10 GC: maximum nerd 05:10 AA: Well....perhaps. But we are a prince, after all. Certain things are expected of a prince. 05:11 GC: It can be our little secret 05:11 AA: ...we suppose that occasionally our studies of strategy might occasionally take the form of FLARP seeding. 05:13 GC: Oh! Sounds cool! I*ve always wanted to try that, but I don*t get much chance to socialize 05:13 AA: Yes. Acenia mentioned the degree of isolation the two of you had growing up. 05:15 AA: WE would offer to seed a game for you sometime, but WE doubt we'll have time for it now that we're in SBASE. But Acenia has a theory that the rules of the game might be tied to SBASE somehow. So maybe, in a sense, you'll get a chance. 05:15 GC: Yeah, all these titles sound like rpg classes 05:15 GC: Rogue, Thief, Prince, Witch 05:16 AA: Yes. Though WE ARE told the meanings are somewhat unintuitive. 05:16 AA: Someone mentioned that the Prince is a destroyer, rather than a leader. We are not sure how we feel about that. It makes us sound tyrannical. 05:18 GC: Don*t get bummed! 05:18 GC: Maybe it means like 05:18 GC: destroyer of your enemies? 05:18 AA: We can only hope. But do not worry--we are not "bummed" per se. We are simply somewhat dubious. 05:19 AA: Additionally, we've always seen ourself as more of a planner or a commander than a fighter. 05:21 GC: Well, you seem pretty cut out to be leader 05:22 AA: WE thought so in the past. Lately WE ARE beginning to question myself. After our failure with the raid on the Armory....and now the Oracle also seems to think we are not suited for the role. 05:23 GC: Yeah uh what was up with that? 05:23 GC: I never really got the whole story 05:23 AA: Oh, we thought it had been spread about to everyone by now. 05:24 GC: Nnnnope 05:24 AA: Hmm. WE don't know if Ectrix ever truly confirmed that our communications are no longer being monitored, so how about we tell you in person, once we all manage to meet back up? 05:25 AA: Or if Ectrix manages to confirm the security of our communications, if that comes first. 05:25 GC: uh, ok 05:25 AA: The goal here is not to keep secrets from other players, you understand. Only to make sure none of the adults have jacked in to our communications. 05:32 GC: I got it 05:32 GC: Well Merrow, good luck on your world for now I guess 05:33 AA: You as well, Erisio. 05:33 GC: ((could you post?)) 05:33 AA: (( Sure )) 05:33 GC: ((thanks)) -- gardeningCatastrophe GC gave up trolling aspiringArchon AA at 17:33 --